Te necesitamos
by Erika Blackwood
Summary: Neji y Tenten están casados, pero su matrimonio se ha vuelto un lío. ¿Podrán estar juntos?
1. Prólogo

**Espero el DeiAke -.-**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Miró hacia su lado. Allí estaba él, rodeado de un aura imponente, serio, haciendo presencia. Tenía sus ojos como perlas brillantes clavados en la pantalla frente a ellos, concentrado en los fotogramas que estaban allí presentes. Eran marido y mujer desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero le comenzaba a resultar un poco aburrido. El fuego entre ambos se estaba apagando, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Siempre era tan serio, frío... era perfecto, pero necesitaban algo de diversión o su relación se iría por el caño. Y sabía dónde encontrarla.

Hoy había conocido a un chico divertido, llamado Kankuro. Era un poco más pequeño que ella, pero por demás parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Y había química entre ellos, sin duda alguna. Ahora, ¿cómo lograr que Neji estuviera de acuerdo en divertirse los tres?

—Oye, Neji —dejó salir obteniendo la mirada del castaño—. ¿No crees... que nuestra relación necesita algo de diversión? Siento como si el fuego entre nosotros dos se estuviera apagando...

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó él, mirándola con seriedad.

—Solo mira, hace ya dos meses que no tenemos sexo. Necesitamos algo de motivación. —Los ojos chocolate de ella mostraban preocupación.

El hombre lo meditó durante unos segundos, y cayó en la cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Tenían que salvar su matrimonio de alguna manera.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Para ser honesto, no le parecía que un viaje salvaría su relación.

—Motivación sexual, Neji. Siempre hacemos lo mismo... —respiró hondo—. Creo que eres demasiado conservador, hay que probar cosas nuevas...

El Hyuga suspiró. Es cierto, él era muy tradicional y no le agradaba nada fuera de eso.

—Ya te he dicho que no pienso usar juguetes sexuales...

—Eso no, Neji. —Lo miró a los ojos. No le gustaba discutir con él—. Hay un chico... que nos podría ayudar a salvar nuestra relación.

—¿Un trío? —Neji alzó una ceja—. Estás soñando, Tenten.

La castaña de chonguitos no dijo palabra. Su marido era demasiado duro con ella a veces. ¿Por qué ni siquiera consideraba sus ideas? Se levantó de sopetón y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. ¿Cuándo iba Neji a entenderla? ¿Cuándo entendería que era ese chico la clave para salvar su matrimonio?

Se subió a su automóvil y se dirigió al único lugar que podía ir ahora. Se bajó corriendo y se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera, para luego golpearla. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un muchacho de cabello marrón.

—¿Tu marido no está de acuerdo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, como si ya se lo esperara.

—Cierra la boca, Kankuro. —Dijo para introducirse en la casa—. Hasta que no pueda convencerlo del trío, tendrás que complacerme a mí sola.

Kankuro cerró la puerta, con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Esta sería una larga noche.


	2. Kankuro

Los destellos del sol que entraba por la ventana le daban de lleno en la cara. Se dio media vuelta en un intento por seguir durmiendo, no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior. Los recuerdos aún llegaban a su mente. Kankuro montado encima de ella, embistiéndola de forma lujuriosa... esa era la diferencia, Kankuro era un jovencito lleno de energía, lujurioso y dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas, Neji era simplemente clásico y tradicional. Sin embargo, amaba a Neji; Kankuro era simplemente... sexo.

—Veo que ya despertaste —el hombre sonrió desde el otro lado de la cama—. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa o el idiota de tu marido se pondrá como loco.

—No es un idiota. —Gruñó ella, odiaba ese tipo de actitudes en Kankuro, de verdad amaba a Neji—. Además, todavía tenemos tiempo para otra ronda.

Y dicho esto, se subió encima del cuerpo de ese marionetista que una vez había conocido, llena de deseo. Le encantaba su bien formado cuerpo, no se parecía en nada al de Neji, pero era el cuerpo de un joven, y eso era genial. Lo besó con pasión, mientras él pasaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda y la daba vuelta, intercambiando posiciones. Ahora él se encontraba sobre ella, lamiendo su cuello con lujuria. No tenían ropa puesta, así que ella no tardó en sentir la punta del miembro del moreno clavándose en su entrada, deseoso porque lo dejaran pasar.

Las respiraciones no tardaron en ser agitadas, los roces de los cuerpos sudorosos provocaban gemidos en ambos, llenando la habitación de lujuria. No les importaba si los escuchaban, si ella era una cuarentona y él un jovencito, solo importaban ellos dos.

—Demonios... Kankuro... —Tenten ahogó un grito mordiéndole el hombro—. ...eres demasia... bueno...

El hombre sonrió con arrogancia, le demostraría a esa mujer madura que él era mucho mejor que el idiota de su esposo. Llevó sus dedos hasta la parte íntima de la castaña y dejó que sus dígitos resbalaran por esa zona.

—Hazlo ahora... —le suplicó ella entre gemidos.

Kankuro no se demoró más y la penetró completamente de una sola estocada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer, el interior de esa mujer era húmedo, caliente y perfecto... lo llenaba de lujuria. De inmediato comenzaron las embestidas, a las que ambos reaccionaban con vibraciones de placer. Gritaban, gruñían, gemían, jadeaban...

El momento se acercaba, las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y más apasionadas, estaban ya al límite. Tenten gritó de placer al sentir cómo Kankuro liberaba su esencia dentro de ella, llenando el momento de lujuria pura.

El hombre se dejó caer al otro lado del colchón intentando normalizar su respiración, mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

—Kankuro... —habló ella una vez que se recuperó de la sesión de sexo—. ¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarme a salvar mi matrimonio?

El hombre se lo pensó unos instantes. Esa idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—Sabes que no estoy interesado en que tú y el idiota que tienes por esposo hagan nada —contestó malhumorado—. Pero si es la única manera de pasar tiempo contigo y demostrarle a ese idiota que soy mejor que él, haré ese trío que tanto quieres.

Sonrió con arrogancia, estaba seguro de que Tenten sería solo para él. Ella, por otro lado, no estaba tan segura de querer ver a esos dos pelearse por ella. Amaba a su hombre... pero de verdad necesitaban de Kankuro para salvar su matrimonio, no había otra opción. Se puso en pie, tapándose con la sábana, mientras buscaba su ropa.

—¿Ya te vas? —Le preguntó él desde la cama.

—Hace un momento me dijiste que sería mejor que volviera a casa —le replicó ella mientras se ponía su ropa interior.

—Y tú me contestaste que aún había tiempo para quedarte —Dijo Kankuro con un tono arrogante haciendo que Tenten suspirara.

—Pero ya es hora de irme, tengo que ir a ver a Neji.

En el momento que terminó de colocarse las prendas de vestir, se despidió de su amante y salió corriendo hacia la calle. Tenía que llegar antes del mediodía, y hoy le contaría lo que estaba pasando a su esposo, sin duda.


	3. Problemas

Tomó los palillos de madera y los separó.

—¡Itadakimasu! —dijo con la esperanza de que el hombre al otro lado de la mesa le contestara con la misma frase, pero no sucedió. Como siempre, él se quedó callado mientras tomaba sus palillos y los ubicaba en sus manos.

Tenten tomó un poco del arroz que había en el plato con los palillos y se lo llevó a la boca. Sabía bien. Sí, sin duda su esposo sabía cocinar. Lo miró con detenimiento... esos ojos que le recordaban a la belleza de la luna llena, ese cabello suave y largo que llevaba con elegancia, ese rostro terso y serio, y por último, ese cuerpo que ahora estaba en su mayoría tapado por sus ropas, pero que parecía esculpido por los mismos ángeles. Sí, sin duda su esposo era perfecto en todos los sentidos a pesar de estar ya en los cuarenta.

—Neji —el aludido la miró interrogante—. Nada, olvídalo.

La mujer aún no se sentía preparada para volver a proponerle la ayuda de Kankuro. Era un método muy poco convencional, cualquier pareja habría ido a un consejero matrimonial o algo, pero en este caso sería inútil. Tenía que mostrarle eso a Neji, tenía que enseñarle. El castaño se puso de pie y cogió su abrigo que se encontraba colgado de una silla.

—¿A dónde vas? —Tenten creía que hoy se quedaría todo el día con ella—. Es tu día libre.

—Mi tío me llamó, tiene un tema importante que hablar conmigo sobre la empresa.

La castaña suspiró. Neji siempre estaba trabajando, incluso lo llamaban en sus días libres. Sintió como la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar. Al parecer se quedaría otra vez sola. Se puso de pie y se acercó al sillón de la sala para tomar su teléfono celular. Lo miró mientras meditaba, pero luego marcó un número y se lo llevó al oído.

—¿Kankuro? Ven a casa.

* * *

Se bajó de su automóvil, un Sedan negro lustroso, acorde a la imagen que debía dar un empresario. La familia Hyuga estaba dividida en dos partes, la rama primaria y la secundaria. Cada rama tenía su propia empresa, la rama primaria tenía una a cargo de Hiashi Hyuga, su líder, y la rama secundaria estaba a cargo de él, Neji. Así había sido desde la muerte de su padre Hizashi. A pesar de que la familia estuviera dividida en dos partes, ambas ramas tenían una relación muy buena y ya no se veía que una fuera superior a la otra... estaban en el mismo nivel.

Llegó al interior de la empresa de su tío y sintió cómo todas las miradas se centraban en él, sin embargo, las ignoró. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Vengo para hablar con el señor Hiashi Hyuga —le dijo a la recepcionista.

La rubia de coleta tomó el teléfono llevándose el auricular a la oreja y marcó un número clave.

—El señor Neji Hyuga ya está aquí —habló con voz chillona para luego cortar y mirar al hombre—. Puede pasar señor.

—Gracias Ino —fue todo lo que dijo, ignorando los coqueteos de ella.

Todas las mujeres ahí se le insinuaban, pero él amaba a Tenten, ella siempre sería su único amor y la única mujer en su vida. Pero ella no lo entendía, y ahora su matrimonio se estaba acabando. No quería que esto terminara, la amaba con toda su alma, no podía creer que el fuego entre ambos se acababa. Tal vez... tal vez debería considerar la propuesta, demostrarle a Tenten que él era mejor que cualquier otro, hacer ese estúpido trío.

Golpeó la puerta a la oficina de su tío esperando por una respuesta.

—Adelante —la voz grave se escuchó desde el interior.

Giró el pestillo y se adentró en la habitación, al final estaba su tío sentado en su escritorio y rodeado de un montón de papeles.

—Toma asiento —le dijo Hiashi a lo que el otro hizo caso—. Tengo un tema importante para hablar contigo. —Neji solo asintió, dándole al otro la palabra—. Como bien sabes, la jerarquía entre las ramas de la familia está prácticamente erradicada y ya no hay una que sea superior a la otra. Bueno, después de pensarlo muy bien y hablar con algunos consejeros, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es hora de hacer esto oficial.

Tomó aire y clavó sus ojos blancos en los de Neji.

—¿Oficial? —le preguntó, no le gustaba el camino que esto estaba tomando.

—Ya no habrá una familia primaria y otra secundaria, seremos una sola... ahora oficialmente, porque a pesar de que ya nos hemos convertido en una sola, es necesario formalizarlo. —Se calló por un momento mientras estudiaba el rostro de su sobrino en busca de alguna reacción, pero no encontró nada—. Tienes que casarte con tu prima, es la única forma de unir ambas familias.

—Soy un hombre casado, tío. —Nunca en su vida se había opuesto a algo que Hiashi le propusiera, pero no podía permitir esto...

—Hinata es la heredera de la rama principal y tú el heredero de la rama secundaria, tienen que juntarse, así su descendencia convertirá a nuestra familia en una sola unidad. Es lo correcto.

Neji suspiró. No solo le pedían que se casara con Hinata, sino que también tuviera hijos con ella. Pero era lo correcto, como bien dijo Hiashi. El destino de la familia estaba en sus manos y éste era su deber, no podía decepcionar a su tío.

—¿Qué sucederá con Tenten? —amaba a esa mujer, no podía simplemente separarse de ella.

—Tú sabrás qué hacer. —Hiashi se puso de pie y le colocó una mano en el hombro—. El futuro de esta familia está en tus manos, y es tu deber como Hyuga casarte con Hinata. Recuérdalo. Ahora, ve a casa y habla con tu esposa.

Se puso de pie, le dirigió una mirada en señal de saludo a su tío y se retiró del lugar. ¿Qué haría ahora? Amaba a esa mujer, su matrimonio se estaba haciendo pedazos y ahora tendría que casarse con otra.

Se subió a su automóvil, pero no lo encendió. Tenía que pensar cómo decirle a la mujer con la que se había casado a sus dieciocho años que su matrimonio se había acabado. Qué irónico, hacía unos momentos estaba pensando cómo decirle todo lo contrario. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Por un segundo se olvidó que tenía que ser Neji, el hombre perfecto y duro, y dejó que las emociones que esa mujer le provocaba lo invadieran y arrasaran con él como si de un tsunami se trataran.

Una vez que se hubo calmado tomó la llave y encendió la máquina para ir camino a su casa.

* * *

—Gracias por el sexo —le dijo en un tono lujurioso a la mujer frente a él. Ella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba en absoluto que la trataran como a una prostituta.

—Ya cállate Kankuro, en cuanto mi matrimonio se arregle esto se acabará. —Cerró la puerta dejando al hombre afuera para luego mirar el reloj de pared. Faltaba poco para que Neji llegara seguramente.

Kankuro sonrió del otro lado de la puerta antes de comenzar a caminar. ¿Y si hacer un trío no resultaba? Tal vez el matrimonio no se arreglara, y Tenten... esa mujer estaría solo para él. Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y marcó un número telefónico para luego llevarse el aparato al oído.

—Oye Ino, ¿ya terminaste tu turno en la empresa de los Hyuga? —Sus ojos tomaron un brillo lujurioso—. Estoy camino a tu apartamento.

Cortó la llamada y una ligera sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro. Esa rubia hueca no se parecía en nada a Tenten, a él le gustaban las mujeres maduras, pero igual tenía un buen cuerpo y era fácil de manipular.

* * *

**Aquí está -.-**


	4. Torhy

Bebió otra copa de ese líquido embriagante. Su teléfono celular sonaba sin cesar, pero no le importó. Jamás había hecho esto en toda su vida, él era alguien completamente responsable... ¿por qué demonios el gran Neji Hyuga había acabado así? Tenía tantas respuestas a esa pregunta... matrimonio con su prima para unir las empresas y las familias, deshacerse de su esposa Tenten, que su matrimonio se fuera barranca abajo...

Su dignidad estaba destrozada en ese bar de mala muerte, pero no había nada que podía hacer ahora. Nunca creyó que acabaría así, que no sería capaz de informarle a su mujer de la decisión de su tío...

Había encendido el auto, y había recorrido la ciudad... no se atrevió a volver a su casa, a decirle eso a la mujer que amaba, a cortar todas las ilusiones de volver a ser un matrimonio feliz. Y allí estaba, bebiendo para olvidar, al igual que todos esos hombres a los que él solía llamar perdedores... se había convertido en uno de ellos.

Destrozado. Aniquilado. Destruido. Con el corazón roto, al igual que todo su interior. ¿Cuándo había amado tanto a esa mujer de chonguitos? Nunca, nunca como ahora, a menos que...

Siempre la había amado así, no lo sabía, eso era todo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, el alcohol lo estaba deprimiendo aún más. Estaba tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que se sorprendió totalmente al escuchar una voz detrás de él.

—¿Tío? —una voz femenina lo hizo darse la vuelta.

Estudió la figura frente a él. Tendría unos dieciséis años, cabello rubio, ojos de luna... y era su sobrina, la hija de Hinata y Naruto Uzumaki. Por un momento pensó cómo se tomaría Hinata todo esto, después de todo, ella había formado una familia con Naruto... una verdadera familia.

—Torhy... —susurró. Las imágenes se le volvían bastante borrosas, no bebía nunca y eso lo había vuelto poco resistente al alcohol—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine con algunas amigas —le contestó ella con simpleza.

—¿A un bar? —esto era tan ilógico...

—No es de tu incumbencia —frunció el ceño—. Estás borracho...

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de la rubia. Siempre había deseado a su tío en secreto, pero él siempre había sido un hombre casado... y ahora estaba ahí, borracho, sin su esposa. Sí, ella ya estaba enterada de eso. Su madre había llorado de tanta tristeza, todavía lo hacía, y ella solo había formado un plan en su cabeza: Neji solo, necesitando a alguien.

—Tío... hay un motel enfrente a este bar —se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído—. Creo que sería conveniente ir a "descansar", ¿no?

Estaba demasiado mareado, y no supo por qué razón, su mano se dirigió a la cintura de la rubia mientras se ponía de pie. No sabía lo que hacía, no entendía nada, ¿sexo con su sobrina? Simplemente se dejó llevar.

Caminaron uno junto al otro, el viajecito no duró demasiado, unos segundos después ya estaban sobre una cama, ella sobre él. Neji no entendía cómo habían llegado a eso, estaba perdido en espacio y tiempo. Miró a la mujer frente a él, no, a la niña, era una niña. Una niña con un cuerpo impresionante, le recordaba a su compañera de la secundaria, Ino. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella y la acarició... ¿hacía cuánto que no tenía sexo? Es más, ¿hacía cuánto que no tenía sexo con Tenten? Ahora no importaba, solo quería desahogarse, olvidar que perdería al amor de su vida aunque fuera por un momento...

Torhy amaba a su tío, era un amor prohibido, de esos que aparecían en los cuentos de hadas. Cuánto le gustaría recibir amor por parte de él, algo más que amor fraternal... pero sabía que sexo era lo único que obtendría. Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Acarició el pecho de Neji mientras desabrochaba su camisa, estaba tan bien formado... se acercó a él, olía a alcohol y emanaba depresión.

—Te haré olvidar todos tus problemas —le susurró al oído mientras lo despojaba de su camisa, dejando su torso al desnudo.

Se sorprendió con la visión, el hombre a pesar de estar entrado en edad tenía abdominales mejores que cualquier chico de su edad. Sonrió con lujuria, por esta razón prefería a los hombres mayores... pero no cualquier hombre mayor, ella quería a Neji.

Acarició con la suavidad de sus blancas manos el bien formado torso de Neji, mientras él tomaba sus caderas y la obligaba a sentarse sobre su dureza. Suspiró, estaba excitada. Con un rápido movimiento que dejó ver su experiencia y talento en ese campo, el Hyuga se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba ella, sorprendiéndola. Estaba desesperado.

Una mano aprisionó su seno, haciéndola gemir por el contacto. Esto era aún mejor de lo que imaginaba. Bajó su propia mano y levantó sus caderas para quitarle el resto de ropa al hombre, gimiendo cuando él acarició su zona íntima con los dedos. Curvó su espalda mientras contraía su entrada de puro placer, Neji acariciaba su clítoris y toda esa zona, empapando sus dedos con su elixir. Comenzó a jadear, y cuando fue a bajar su cadera otra vez se encontró con un dureza realmente grande bajo ella, impidiendo que se sentara. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un gemido cuando el hombre introdujo la punta de su miembro. Era doloroso y placentero a la vez. No era virgen ni nada por el estilo, pero el pene de Neji la sorprendía, era enorme y venoso.

Bajó un poco más, intentando sentarse, autopenetrándose. Neji dejó escapar un suspiro de placer, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la empujaba con fuerza hacia abajo, hasta penetrarla completamente. Ella dejó escapar un grito de dolor, pero a él no le importó, ya nada importaba. La rubia comenzó a cabalgar sobre él, y descargas de placer recorrieron su columna vertebral, y la de ella también.

Era sexo duro, fuerte, bruto... pero extremadamente placentero. Los gritos de la rubia retumbaban por las paredes, ya no sentía dolor, solo placer. El hombre gruñía, tenía que admitirlo, ella sabía moverse, tanto que se atrevió a compararla con Tenten. Los cuerpos estaban sudorosos y resbalaban ante la fricción. Gemidos, jadeos, gritos, gruñidos, arañazos, golpes... de todo había en esa habitación. El calor del ambiente lujurioso aumentaba cada vez más con cada penetración de Neji, hasta que se hizo la hora de llegar al clímax. Dio una última estocada y se derramó por completo dentro de ella, gimiendo de puro placer. Torhy llegó al orgasmo en el momento que sintió cómo él la llenaba con ese líquido, y se dejó caer al lado de él, normalizando su respiración.

Neji cerró los ojos, necesitaba dormir, antes de volver a casa y dar esa horrible noticia.


	5. Encuentro

El reloj de pared marcaba los segundos pasar y él aún no llegaba. No tenía idea de qué significaba eso... Neji siempre era puntual y jamás había dormido fuera de casa. Demonios, cuánto amaba a ese hombre serio, formal, sensato, reservado, juicioso... habían tantas palabras para describir al amor de su infancia, ese hombre que hasta el día de hoy le robaba el sueño. Lo amaba... lo amaba y sabía que algo malo había pasado. ¿Por qué Neji no había vuelto a casa? Obviamente algo andaba mal. Tomó su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar el número de su esposo, pero no fue más lejos, el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió. Una descarga de alegría sacudió todo su cuerpo, ¡Neji había vuelto! Por un momento, volvió a ser la niña alegre, vibrante y explosiva de aquella vez, pero todo su mundo se vino abajo al descubrir que no era el hombre de sus sueños quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Torhy? —preguntó con desconcierto.

La hija de Naruto y Hinata no era alguien a quien viera seguido, exceptuando algunas cenas familiares de esas que organizaba el tío de Neji, Hiashi Hyuga. Sin duda una familia muy tradicional.

—Señora Tenten, venía a buscar a Neji —la rubia sonrió. La noche que había pasado con Neji había sido espectacular, pero él había desaparecido al día siguiente. Su corazón de adolescente enamoradiza no quería dejar pasar esto... su sueño se había comenzado a cumplir, Neji se había fijado en ella.

—Neji no se encuentra —contestó con desgano. Esto no le agradaba en absoluto. Ella no había pasado por alto las miradas que la rubia le dirigía a Neji en las cenas familiares, ni tampoco esas insinuaciones que le hacía cuando creía que estaban solos. Para su consuelo, su esposo nunca había demostrado ni una pizca de interés, pero a pesar de todo se sentía insegura. Torhy era una jovencita alegre, no como ella, que ya había perdido su chispa. Tenía que recuperarse, tenía que volver a ser la de antes... solo así podría sentir que era rival para Torhy.

Cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta y se recargó de espaldas en ella.

_Neji... Neji, ¿dónde estás?_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por su rostro. Tal vez él la había abandonado, tal vez ya no la quería como antes. Se sentía desamparada, sola... su corazón dolía, había un vacío en ella ahora. La imagen de ese hombre no se borraba de su mente, y sonrió. Sonrió por no llorar, ya que ese hombre fue el dueño de su corazón y aún hoy lo era, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Incorrecto y estúpido era lo que había hecho. Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, esa rubia lo había agarrado desprevenido y en un mal momento. Y él, se había comportado como un idiota. ¿Qué le había pasado al Neji de siempre? De pronto había comenzado a actuar como si no fuera él mismo, le había sido infiel a su esposa. Pero tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y la respuesta estaba constituida por una sola palabra, pero la palabra que simbolizaba todo lo que él era... todo: Tenten.

La mujer alegre, que lo hacía sonreír y lo sacaba de su mundo monótono. Su personalidad tan jovial lo hacía revivir cada día, Tenten era la única luz en su oscuro mundo ahora. La amaba y siempre lo había hecho. Se inmovilizó frente a la casa donde vivía la mujer de sus sueños mientras reflexionaba. No sabía qué demonios había hecho ni por qué, pero ella era la única y siempre sería la única que impediría que él cayera en un abismo de dolor. Se había equivocado al pensar que esa rubia lo ayudaría a aliviarse, había sucedido todo lo contrario. Tenten era insuperable y magnífica, nadie jamás estaría a su altura.

Sí, el gran Neji Hyuga se había equivocado. Esa era la única razón por la cual no había vuelto a casa. No se merecía a Tenten, no era más que un perdedor en comparación con esa dama que le había robado el corazón. Pero no podía abandonarla, o sería una basura aún peor. Se acercó y golpeó la puerta con la esperanza de que ella abriera.

El corazón de ambos dio un vuelco en el momento que sus miradas se encontraron. Tenten saltó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza en el momento que lo vio allí; despeinado, con la ropa arrugada... y destrozado. No sabía qué le había pasado, pero lo amaba quisiera o no. Y ahora, pudo ver por fin que Kankuro no era más que un complemento... siempre lo había sabido, pero era la primera vez en la que se sentía terrible por tener un complemento. Neji era único, y no necesitaba ser complementado... en absoluto.

Entraron a la casa, ambos con una banda de emociones y sentimientos revueltos como si hubieran vuelto a ser adolescentes con hormonas por doquier. Mencionaron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo con coordinación exacta, después de todo, ambos deseaban hablar y disculparse con el otro.

—Tú primero —le dijo ella. Se hallaban sentados en un sillón de la sala, mirándose fijamente. Los brazos de ella temblaban de culpa, desolación, alegría, miedo... tantas emociones para un solo momento.

Neji tragó saliva mientras clavaba sus ojos de luna en los de ella, buscando apoyo.

—Mi padre quiere que me case con mi prima, Hinata —Él no era alguien a quien le gustara andarse con vueltas, así que fue al grano.

Toda la alegría que sentía Tenten al reencontrarse con el amor de su vida se desmoronó en un segundo, como si se tratara de una construcción vieja que Neji estuviera derrumbando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle los ojos, pero se esforzó por mantener la compostura.

—No lo haré —habló resuelto. Todo lo que le había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas le había servido para reflexionar, y llegar a la conclusión de que no podría vivir sin ella. Era sencillamente imposible.

Las palabras de su esposo fueron como una pequeña llama en el medio de la oscuridad. Aún había esperanza, no todo se había acabado...

—¿Aún me amas? —le preguntó ella entre lágrimas, turbando toda la distancia que intentaba mantener él.

—Sí, te amo. —Se inclinó hacia delante y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, pero sin perder la delicadeza. A sus ojos ella había dejado de ser la mujer fuerte y decidida de siempre, y ahora era una niña desprotegida que buscaba su abrigo—. Pero me equivoqué, Tenten. —Cerró los ojos, buscando alguna forma de decirle esto—. Me acosté con Torhy... y ya no te merezco. Actué como un imbécil.

—Neji... —expresó con la voz entrecortada para contestar algo que él jamás se esperaría—. No tienes que ser perfecto siempre. Equivocarte... equivocarte es lo que te vuelve humano.

Se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—Yo sé que soy la única mujer para ti —Estaba dolida, pero ya no más insegura—. Superaremos esto juntos. Y no sientas culpa ni lástima por favor, Neji... —Las lágrimas volvieron a nublarle la vista—. Yo también te he engañado.

Los brazos del hombre alrededor de su cuerpo se tensaron y ella lo sintió. Había herido al hombre de su vida, y probablemente lo había perdido para siempre, pero no podía guardarse eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, a pesar de todo no hallaba la respuesta.

—Porque buscaba un refugio, un refugio en los brazos de otro. —Cada palabra que salía de su boca hería a su esposo—. Pero me equivoqué.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio, por un largo rato. Ninguno había perdonado al otro aún, ninguno había superado su dolor... pero esas palabras aún sonaban en sus mentes.

_Superaremos esto juntos._

Sí, porque se amaban. Se amaban demasiado y estaban dispuestos a reconstruir su matrimonio, a volver a ser como antes. No importaba todo lo que tuvieran que pasar, lo superarían. Ahora, solo querían abrazarse y llorar... dejarían los odios y las peleas para luego. Estaban demasiado desamparados y necesitaban del otro.

* * *

Torhy se encontraba desconcertada. ¿Dónde estaba Neji? Había buscado por todas partes, no podía creerlo. Odiaba a esa mujer con toda su alma, no era más que una idiota que le robaba al amor de su vida... pero sin embargo, Tenten ya no suponía un problema para ella. Ahora el problema era su madre. ¡Su madre se casaría con el amor de su vida! Hinata aún no se lo había dicho a su esposo, Naruto, pero fue demasiado sumisa para negarse. Tenía que separar a Neji de Tenten e impedir que se casara con su madre. Todo este tiempo no había sido en vano, sabía adónde se dirigía Tenten a veces. Llamó a la puerta de esa casa y un muchacho de cabellos marrones abrió la puerta.

—Tú debes ser Kankuro —la rubia sonrió—. Creo que tenemos un interés en común.


End file.
